Several adjustable pulley assemblies are available for compound archery bows. Some examples are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,544 entitled “Archery bow with force vectoring anchor” issued Sep. 20, 2011 to McPherson; U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle; U.S. Pat. No. 9,347,730 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued May 24, 2016 to Obteshka; U.S. Pat. No. 9,417,028 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Aug. 16, 2016 to Hyde et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,441,907 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Sep. 13, 2016 to Obteshka; U.S. Pat. No. 9,506,714 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Nov. 29, 2016 to Eacker et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,739,562 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Aug. 22, 2017 to Obteshka.